


Another one bites the dust

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: Being Human (UK), Mitchers mentioned, OC's - Fandom, Twilight of the inocents
Genre: Beaches, But only in passing, Edit, F/M, Fighting, Lightneing, Love, Mitchers mentioned - Freeform, Music, Placebo - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, nerd!Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last the fight is over and Kyle and Gemma take Anubis down to the beach for a little relaxation. How boring. Thankfully there are some cave dwelling beasties to liven things up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> For T, who's been feeling a little down lately so I wanted to cheer her up with some Keepers action!

Kyle bobbed his head in time to the music as he stood in line, hands deep in his pockets and coat collar turned up against the cold breeze. He spotted Gemma as she reclined against the stone wall that ran the length of the coastline. Clad in a green duffel coat and wellies in an effort to keep herself warm. Anubis sat beside her, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

Mitchell and Anders had asked them to watch the hell hound whilst they were away in New Zealand. Visiting Dawn and Ty after months of emails and texts by the former. Kyle didn’t mind the black beast, he was rather sweet really. Once you got past the piercing red eyes and the fact that, in a single moment, he could be as big as he was and twice as strong, he was just like any other excitable dog. 

The line was moving agonisingly slowly and Kyle reared his head up, trying to see what in the ever loving fuck was taking so long. Just a Day by Edit started playing and he turned the volume up slightly, now swaying from side to side as he waited. He even threw in some air guitar for good measure. He was in a good mood, after all, the threat seemed to be held off for now. They had won.  
He finally got to the front of the queue and pulled out the ear buds ordered two hot dogs, pouring a liberal amount of ketchup on one and mustard on the other before paying the short man with the greasy hair and trekking back across the sand to where his Other stood.

“A hot dog for the lady?” he asked with a teasing smile. Gemma grinned and stretched up to kiss him. He felt a light glow all the way down to his fingertips like he always did when he kissed her and they parted slightly breathless.

“Mustard?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. He presented the napkin rapped bun to her.

“Only finest for my lady love.” He said dramatically.

They ate in silence, listening to the sound of the people rushing around them. They took turns aiming at the bin a few feet off, shoving each other to make them miss. Then he sat against the wall, Gemma leaning between his legs, and Anubis lying on the ground next to them.

Life had been very calm since everyone had settled back into their normal lives. Or as normal as the lives of Keepers could ever get. Kyle would never admit it but a part of him was a little bored. Ian and Sylvester had given all of them some leave after the great battle which had left Gemma and himself with endless free time that they had never had before.

“Are you the only one that feels like it’s too quiet?” She said after a while. Kyle squeezed her shoulders.

“All the time. You make my life and will love you til the day I die but I’m not used to this amount of free time. I’m going stir crazy.” Gemma laughed loudly, startling Anubis and several passers-by with the spontaneous nature of it. 

 

Anubis started whining and Kyle shifted Gemma to one side and knelt beside him. 

“You, however,” he said, taking the dogs head between his hands and speaking as if to a toddler “, love your free time don’t you boy?” Anubis’ tongue lagged and his tail started whipping up behind him. “Come on then old boy let’s go for a walk by the sea.” He took the leash from Gemma’s hand and planting a kiss on her cheek. “You coming?” he asked. Gemma took out her phone and hopped up so she was sitting fully on the wall. 

“You go on. I’m going to phone Bee, see if she and Niemh want to join us later on.” He nodded and pulled Anubis along with him as he started the trek down to the sea front, plugging his headphones back in as he went. 

Kyle had always loved the beach. When he was younger he’d spent every family holiday building sand castles and swimming, smiling up at the sun with ice cream dripping down his chin. He laughed as a new memory came to him, still at a beach but many years later, on the greatest day of his life. Nothing says romance like fending off a village of devil worshippers with nothing but a hoe handle and a rake but Gemma had said yes nonetheless. 

Anubis whined incessantly as they walked and eventually Kyle bent down and unfastened the collar from its leash. The hound took off like a bullet and went careening across the bay, splashing Kyle as he went. Kyle spluttered at the bitter taste of sea water and laughed, giving chase to the dog that barked and ran faster. 

“Come here you daft mongrel!” a man blurred past them as they ran and Kyle grinned at the perplexed expression on his face. As he looked back at the man he yelped as he tripped over a stone and fell face first into the sand. 

He sat up, spitting and cursed as he felt the scrapes on his hands start to sting. Miraculously, Placebo was still blaring into his ears despite the phone flying out of his pocket. He reached down to pick it up, brushing off the sand and the grit before glancing up, only to find that Anubis was nowhere to be seen. “Anubis?” He called. A few moments slipped by and Kyle frowned. The hell hound always came when he called. He can’t have run so far away in such a short space of time. Kyle stood and started walking in the direction he’d last seen the hell hound. 

He looked behind him as he walked. The coast line was a mass of cliffs and brush with only a sliver of sand at the foot of each one. He could just see the top of Gemma’s head, about half a mile down the beach, the wind was tousling her red hair like a beacon of red flame. He buried his hands in his coat and started whistling along to the music as he went. 

He hadn’t gone far when there came a sudden pounding from a nearby cave. Kyle tensed, years of experience having drilled it in to him. He widened his stance and kept his hands by his side. There was a long moment of tense silence before Anubis came careening out of the mouth of the cave, fangs bared menacingly and red eyes glowing. He was in his full size, almost the size of Kyle himself and he knew that something was terribly wrong. 

Anubis bounded to his side and Kyle reached out a hand, gently soothing the great beast’s nose. “What is it mate? What’s in there?” There was a loud rush of air and three figures burst from the mouth of the cave, barrelling straight for him. Kyle barely had time to dive to one side before they streaked past him. Nothing more than dark muddy gold shape against the sea. Anubis nuzzled his hand and Kyle bought his face close to the hounds. 

“Get Gemma.” The hound growled at the creatures and took off down the beach. As he pulled himself to his feet, Kyle got a better glimpse of what had rushed him. The three creatures stood closely together in front of him, their long scaled bodies twisted and lopsided. The two legs and a long tail, not un-like a snakes, gave them a limping gait as they moved and their cat like faces were hostile and animalistic with bright yellow eyes the gleamed wickedly in the sunlight. They were easily six feet tall and they glared at Anubis as he rose on his haunches to meet them face to face. Kyle looked around quickly, making sure that there were no civilians nearby. The caves were right outside a particularly dangerous looking outcrop, meaning the cliff face shielded them from view of the main strip of the beach. The sand had given way to rocks and pebbles, making the ground tougher and less prime for sunbathers. 

He lifted his hands over his head just as Anubis skidded to a halt beside him.

“What’s going on?” Gemma asked as she approached, face hardening in concentration. Kyle started rotating his wrists and contorting his arms into various positions, all the while never taking his eyes off of the creatures. 

“Stollenwurm.” He said. “Three of them.” Gemma ground to a halt beside him and looked up at the Stollenwurm with narrowed eyes. 

“I though these bastards only lived in Swiss alpines?” The front creature reared back and let out a loud roar and started running towards them, the other two close behind. Gemma moved in front of Kyle and closed her eyes. The wind picked up suddenly and Gemma raised her hands and snapped them outwards. A gust of wind flew at the Stollenwurm and knocked them backwards. Kyle made the final hand position and the air shimmered as a great dome fell around them, sealing them and the creatures inside. 

“You want to tell them that?” he said, once again taking his stance once again and cursing himself for leaving his guns back at the safe house. They circled each other, yellow eyes meeting blue without blinking. He moved slowly and the creature followed suit. He could feel Gemma facing off another Stollenwurm, her body a flurry of punches and kicks, each more deadly than the last. He turned back to his own opponent just as it launched itself at him, fangs dripping with green saliva and froth. The smell hit him and he had to force himself not to retch at the smell of rotten flesh and death. He threw a right cross and then a jab that cut across the creatures jaw and then he pummelled it. Hitting every nerve that he could and rendering the Stollenwurm prone and bleeding on the stones. Its chest rising and falling in deep shuddering breaths as it fought to heal itself. 

Kyle looked down at it and, maintaining eye contact, he plugged in his headphones. 

He could feel Gemma as she whirled and danced around her enemy, with all the grace of a dancer. He could see how she was such a breath-taking acts all those years ago. She leapt and flipped and ducked and dived like she was performing some sort of deliberate acrobatic routine. She flipped over the creatures shoulder, narrowly avoiding the thrashing tail and landed on one knee. Her hands flared purple as she pressed a lightening touch on the creatures back. It convulsed horribly and collapsed on the ground. The last creature stepped up and faced him. Kyle smiled as Queen’s ‘Another one bites the dust’ started playing loudly through his headphones. The first Stollenwurm is back on his feet and the second looked like he was nearing the end of its healing cycle. Kyle grinned and started walking forward to meet the third creature head on. “Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low. Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go?”  
“Are you ready? Hey are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat.” He focussed his energy and electricity crackled as he distributed it between his hands. The creature howled and pounced. A flare of purple and it jerked backwards. Kyle nodded his head in time and started singing lowly. “Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust.” The creature started coming at him again and he blocked a hit, concentrating the energy to one hand before pressing it into the creature’s side. “And another one gone,” one strike. “And another one gone.” Two. “Another one bites the dust.” A third had the creature writhing on the floor for a few moments before all life left its eyes. He saw the first Stollenwurm out of the corner of his eye as it ran at him from behind. He spun round and used both hands to aim at its head. “Hey, I'm gonna get you too another one bites the dust.” It went down and he looked over at Gemma who had both hands holding the top and bottom jaw of one Stollenwurm. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. 

“You are a massive nerd.” She sated. Kyle ducked a swipe of a tail and grinned back at her. 

“Be honest, after all this time I still amaze you.” Gemma snorted and let lose a punch that sent the creature reeling. Instead of answering, she started singing the second verse.

“How do you think I'm going to get along without you when you're gone? You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own.”

Kyle pulled out his headphones and joined in, a merry grin on his face as he fought.

“Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat.”

He could feel the energy building as they fought side by side. Their powers were at full force and he hurled the flame about him in wide arcs. He sent the flame flashing out towards her and she caught it easily as she twirled out of the way of a swipe and sent it into the creatures face. “Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust and another one gone, and another one gone another one bites the dust. Hey, I'm gonna get you too another one bites the dust.” With an almighty flash of fire and lightening, the last Stollenwurm fell to the ground, nothing more than a burnt husk. Kyle turned to Gemma and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Her hands wrapped around his waist and Kyle’s went to her hair. He reached out to her mind, intertwining them together in both body and mind. They parted for air and he grabbed her cheeks softly.

“I fucking love you.” He said seriously, his voice slightly husky from the kiss. Gemma grinned and pulled him back to her, moulding their lips together. 

“Ever the romantic.” She teased. “I love you too you daft Queen fan you.” 

They heard a whining sound and looked over at Anubis who was scratching at the barrier, causing ripples of gold to go racing across its surface. Kyle smiled and raised his hand, keeping the other firmly on Gemma’s waist. The dome shimmered then faded altogether and, before they knew it, Anubis came flying at them and knocked them to the ground. 

Gemma laughed and reached out to stoke the hound’s nose softly. “Hello there boy, sorry, Kyle left you out didn’t he?” Anubis whined again and looked at Kyle with something akin to a glare. He looked down. 

“Sorry boy, I’m only good at this spell in a pinch. It was rushed and a bit sloppy. I’ll do better next time hey?” The dog starred at him for a moment longer before nuzzling his hand and walking off down the beach. “I guess that means I’m forgiven.” Kyle mused.

When they reached the top of the slope they saw Niemh waiting for them, one hand in her denim pocket and the other clutching a red beanie to her tousled blonde hair. She smiled and waved when she caught sight of them. 

“Hey, we were in the neighbourhood so we thought we’d take up your offer of dinner Gemma…” She stopped when she noticed how out of breath they were and frowned. “What the hell happened to you?” Gemma held up a finger as she caught her breath and they climbed into the van. Bee waved at them from the driver’s seat and Niemh got in beside her. Kyle saw she was holding a pack of biscuits in her hand. He licked his lips and grabbed the packet. 

“Hey!” Bee said, “I was eating those!” Kyle grinned and ate two biscuits in quick succession. Then he leaned over to Gemma. 

“Hey, Gemma. Another one bites the dust.” He waggled his eye brows and Gemma laughed, kissing his nose. 

“You’re such a moron!” Kyle leaned against her shoulder and took another bite. 

“But I’m your moron.”


End file.
